


My Love

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, Kuroo just loves Tsukki, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Tsukishima had a bad day at school, and to top it all off, he has a killer headache. Cue the best boyfriend anyone could ask for - Kuroo Tetsurou.Just pure fluff as Kuroo takes care of Kei and makes sure he doesn't overwork himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little rushed since I wanted to get it out before kurotsukki day ended, but I hope it at least made someone smile. I know it sure did - and I really need a Kuroo now since my head is *killing* me. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

Once the front door shut, Kuroo could immediately tell that Tsukishima wasn’t having a good day. If he was, the door would be closed gently, otherwise it would be slammed shut with a loud bang. Today, right after the blonde entered the apartment, he just let the door swing shut behind him, making a beeline for their bedroom. 

“Kei?” Kuroo perked up from his position on the couch, wondering what caused his bad mood this time. 

“Wake me up in half an hour.” Tsukishima mumbled, flopping down onto their shared bed. Kuroo smiled softly, slipping under the covers.

“Cuddles?” he prompted. Tsukishima merely snuggled closer, burying his head into Kuroo’s chest. 

It was rare for Tsukishima to be so touchy, and that caused Kuroo to be slightly concerned. 

“Are you feeling okay, moonshine? Was school tough?” He whispered, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde’s back. 

“Headache. I had back to back lectures, and a quiz. I have another one tomorrow though, so I’lll have to revise for that. Just let me nap for a bit…” 

Kuroo frowned at how lethargic Tsukishima sounded, but let it slide as he heard the latter’s breathing eventually even out, indicating that he had fallen asleep. 

Half an hour later, he had half a mind to just let Tsukishima continue sleeping - he looked like he needed the rest. But he knew that he would get in very big trouble if he didn’t do as he was told, so he gently shook Tsukishima’s body in an attempt to wake him up. 

“Mm. I’m awake, I’m awake. My head still hurts though.” Despite his complaint, Tsukishima pushed himself off the bed, shuffling to their study room. 

“Why don’t you get some more rest? I’m sure you’re more than prepared for tomorrow’s quiz.” Tsukishima scoffed, already pulling out the practice booklets as he settled down on the desk. 

“I’m nowhere near prepared. I don’t think I can muster up the energy to cook dinner tonight though.”

“I’ll do it, don’t worry. Just do your revision then we’ll go to bed early, okay?” 

When dinner time rolled around, Kuroo’s concerns were only heightened when Tsukishima ate half the plate before refusing to take another bite. His complexion was worse than before when he emerged from the study, but he had reassured Kuroo that he was fine. Though, once he started to eat, the food settled uncomfortably at the bottom of his stomach, making him feel slightly ill. The constant throbbing in his head wasn’t helping him feel any better either. 

“It’s okay if you can’t finish the food… but if you’re feeling so bad let’s just go to bed after dinner, hm?” Tsukishima frowned, staring down at the table. He knew that he wasn’t done with revision yet, and he felt horribly unprepared for the test tomorrow. So, he let out a soft sigh and declined Kuroo’s suggestion. 

“I still have a lot more to cover. I’ll rest if I feel too bad, so don’t worry about me.”

With that, he disappeared back into the room. 

Kuroo knew that Tsukishima wasn’t a child - he knew his own limits and would definitely not push himself past them. But that didn’t help to ease his worries, since it was the first time he had seen the blonde stress out so much over his studies. He tried to busy himself with chores to pass time, casting nervous glances at the study room in case  _ something  _ happened. As the hours flew by, he grew increasingly more anxious when no sounds could be heard from the study. 

Eventually, he lost all self control and opened the door to the room. Tsukishima was hunched over, face as white as a sheet as he squinted at the question on the paper. Even in the dim lighting, Kuroo could make up the beads of sweat on the blonde’s forehead. That was probably when he decided that enough was enough, and it was time for Tsukishima to go to bed no matter what. With one swift motion, Kuroo gathered the taller male in his arms, silently thanking the fact that he still worked out regularly despite dropping volleyball as he could easily carry Tsukishima bridal style. 

“Tetsu! I was in the middle of a question! Let me finish, at least.” Tsukishima protested weakly, trying his bed to glare at Kuroo. 

“No way. No offence Kei, but you look  _ horrible. _ You’re going to bed, and that’s final. You’ll do fine on your test, I  _ swear.  _ So just forget about it for the time being and rest. You need it if you’re even going to make it to school tomorrow.” 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to object, but he knew that Kuroo was right. Pushing himself to stay up wouldn’t do him any good if he felt so horrible, and he wouldn’t be able to absorb anything much at this rate. 

Kuroo let out a satisfied huff when Tsukishima closed his mouth, tucking him into bed. 

“Goodnight, moonshine. I love you.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. On any other day, this would probably warrant him a small smack since Tsukishima wasn’t one for physical affection. But he was feeling crappy, and Kuroo had done nothing but made him feel loved and comfortable, so he let it slide. Instead, he murmured a soft “I love you too,” before allowing himself to fall asleep in Kuroo’s arms. 


End file.
